Connection World
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Chrome, unable to sleep that night, decided to lose herself in the illusionary world and meet someone, who needs her help in overcoming his fears. 1896


**Title: Connection World**

**Prompt word: Dreams**

**Summary:** **Chrome, unable to sleep that night, decided to lose herself in the illusionary world and meet someone, who needs her help in overcoming his fears.**

**Dedicated to Deadly Chronicles. For the beautiful ending and who didn't knew this was her long-awaited gift for passing her A-levels. And I asked you to beta it so it would perfect, LOL.**

* * *

><p>The moon was shining, the stars sparkled under the clear night sky and Chrome Dokuro couldn't sleep. Drinking another glass of water, the female Mist Guardian shivered and shakily put the glass into the sink. Softly coughing, the girl drew the cardigan she wore over her sleeveless top as she walked back into the living room. Lying down on the futon, the girl curled herself, tentatively calling out to her master.<p>

_Mu-Mukuro-sama?_

Silence. Ever since Mukuro casted her out of Kokuyo, the illusionist had created a huge mind block, cutting every possible communication between the two of them.

Chrome clenched her fist, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>She was floating in mid-air. Silently Chrome drifted away, lulled by the different colored flames hanging around her. Vaguely she can remember one of Mukuro-sama's lessons.<p>

_Chrome was inside their illusionary world, Mukuro was sitting on the ground with her, enjoying the bright blue sky._

"_Dreams, Mukuro-sama?" Although knowing the boy for long time now, Chrome still felt shy and awe around her savior. "You mean to enter their minds when they sleep?"_

"_Yes, my dear Chrome." The boy smiled in delight, "we can enter anyone's subconscious and watch their little show." That night Mukuro took her into several dreams, some were beautiful, some were fun and some were even weird._

Determined to lose herself in someone's dream, Chrome will herself to drop, her hands outstretch as she touched one of the flame, a bright purple flame with light indigo and violet speckles.

* * *

><p>Chrome opened her eyes and found herself lying in a field of cherry blossoms. Bemused, she stood up, watching as petals, sometime the whole flower, dropped onto the ground. Looking up, she can only see only thick cherry blossom trees crisscrossing the place, hiding the sky from her.<p>

She wondered whose dream she was in.

Slowly she walked, as if someone was calling her. There, sitting on top of pile of rocks, was a young man, sitting hunched under the biggest tree she ever saw in her life, hiding his face from the drifting flower petals. Chrome shyly walked towards the boy and silently sat in front of him.

"Kumo-san." The boy stiffened but didn't lift his head.

"Go away." He said as his hands tightly clenched around his thin frame. "Leave me alone. I will not fall into one of your traps."

Chrome tilted her head, watching the boy in front of her. She always thought Hibari was a brave boy, always there by their sight, both seen and unseen at the same time. He was an elusive spirit, always drifting and yet always the one who became the backbone of the family. Was he not the one who taught Boss about pride? Wasn't he the one who protected the girls during the inheritance test?

And wasn't he the one who forced her to live?

Watching the proud Cloud cowering under the raining petals, Chrome realized even the drifting Skylark was human.

* * *

><p>"Go away Rokudou. I have no time for your petty games." The boy stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, he can smell a soft scent of violet and suddenly realized who was sitting in front of him.<p>

Chrome sat closer to the Cloud Guardian, marvelling at the beautiful scene. Yet, she could see why Hibari was hiding his face. The sight of falling sakura petals that hid the blue sky was painful to him. It was grounding him, stopping him from drifting into the blue sky as he supposed to be.

"Why are you here, herbivore?" Chrome realized Hibari was talking to her.

"I wanted to forget." The purplenette softly admitted as she leaned her head against the boy. She felt the boy stiffened but didn't move. "I want to lose myself in someone's dream."

"You're sad." Hibari felt teardrops falling on his sleeves. "When are you going to stop doing that meaningless activity over the stupid pineapple herbivore? He's never worthy for your tears." The boy said inaudibly, glad she couldn't see his face.

Chrome wanted to lean away but found herself couldn't. She found herself crying, sobbing over the boy as she finally was able to accept the fact that she was alone.

What seemed to be hours, (in fact was merely minutes) the girl pulled away, mortified to find herself sobbing over someone who was once her master's rival and hated her guts for being his vessel.

"D-do you hate me, Kumo-san?" Hibari was tempted to raise his head to stare at the girl but the thought seeing the accursed flowers stopped him.

"No. Not actually." The boy reluctantly admitted. "I merely despised your connection with that stupid pineapple herbivore. I know for a fact you're loyal to others and cherish those herbivorous things you called bonds. I trust you." He softly muttered, but loud enough for the violet-eyed girl to hear.

"Thank you." Chrome shifted closer, "thank you for trusting me, Kumo-san." The girl softly kissed his forehead. Hibari looked up in shock to stared at the girl, before hurriedly ducked down, feeling nauseous seeing the pink petals fluttering in the air.

Watching as the Cloud Guardian tried to struggle with his fears, Chrome wanted to help him. "Kumo-san, do you really hate them? Sakura?" she took the silent response as a yes from him.

"There's nothing to fear, Kumo-san." Chrome stood up, her hands were wide open as if to embrace the dream in front of her. "This is your dream and you're the only want that can control it. See?" Mist began to swirl around them as she tries to bend the dream to her will.

The boy raised his head in surprise as the flowers around them melted away, leaving them in a vast field of violets. He turned and saw Chrome who was looking at the blue sky, her eye was closed, enjoying the soft wind. Slowly Hibari stood beside the girl, vaguely noticed the tree behind them morphed into a beautiful willow tree.

"Isn't this better, Kumo-san?" the girl smiled at him, sitting on a swing hanging from one of the branches. Hibari watched her; silently enjoying the sight of Chrome singing an old forgotten lullaby in delight as he absently pushed the swing.

Soon, their world swirled, and they knew this dream was up. Chrome faced the skylark, giving him a soft, sweet smile.

"Till next time, Kumo-san," she gave him another soft peck on his cheek and the skylark watched as the girl ran towards her own violet flame, still humming the lullaby.

* * *

><p>The girl then vanished and his dream world soon collapsed, but Hibari woke up with a soft smile on his face, melodies of a soft lullaby echoed in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review! As I go away for yet another one-shot is swirling in my mind. Thanks Kira, for the awesome new idea you just came me!<strong>


End file.
